


【千翠】Phone （补档重发）-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori





	【千翠】Phone （补档重发）-lattice

【千翠】Phone （补档重发）-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【千翠】Phone （补档重发）](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b32b0)

**守泽千秋×高峯翠**

[ **个人作品归档【千翠】** ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_110df7d9)

**初发布于20170817**

标题知play，[自助食用指南](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c7b83929)

年龄分别是24和22（？）中间有穿插各种回忆所以年龄不重要（……）

[#千翠](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%83%E7%BF%A0)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2019-07-15  
评论：2  
热度：22

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b4478)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c62b105b)  


评论(2)

热度(22)

  1. 共1人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/) [一个句号](https://yigejuhao733.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://aotutianjie.lofter.com/) [狼 人](https://aotutianjie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xuelangzhimian.lofter.com/) [雪狼之眠](https://xuelangzhimian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://xuelangzhimian.lofter.com/) [雪狼之眠](https://xuelangzhimian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) [缘分_复健中](https://yuanfen0513.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) [莫诺kuma](https://monuokuma.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://yulan061.lofter.com/) [one](https://yulan061.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://nobeliefnolife.lofter.com/) [慢点吃，超甜](https://nobeliefnolife.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://jinmuyanzhaofeishitedengduyanzhiwangyan.lofter.com/) [金木眼罩.绯世特等.独眼之王.研](https://jinmuyanzhaofeishitedengduyanzhiwangyan.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://jinmuyanzhaofeishitedengduyanzhiwangyan.lofter.com/) [金木眼罩.绯世特等.独眼之王.研](https://jinmuyanzhaofeishitedengduyanzhiwangyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://zkllvitasakula.lofter.com/) [EPOCH.](https://zkllvitasakula.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://mienohiromu.lofter.com/) [手汗](https://mienohiromu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://wenshixiaoying512.lofter.com/) [航空廢棄物](https://wenshixiaoying512.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://arstrar.lofter.com/) [周日不睡觉](https://arstrar.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) [園園長長長](https://yuanzhangshuai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  18. [](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) [噬怯](https://a0953668319.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://angryjuice.lofter.com/) [橘子气汽水](https://angryjuice.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  20. [](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://a-theist.lofter.com/) [poP](https://a-theist.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) [snowglobe](https://yqbcjb.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 




  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
